Sleeplessness
by A Quiet Universe
Summary: Nothing like a sunrise for the soul. (Secret Santa for ScipioPB) {Part 1 out of 2}


**Sleeplessness**

 _[its 4am and we both can't sleep so lets go somewhere to watch the sunrise AU]_

4:04 a.m. faintly shines red on the alarm clock which is perched on the bedside table. I have been glaring at it for the past three-or-four hours as I lay in my warm bed. Getting back from a rather stressful quest, all I had in mind was to slink into bed and sleep for five years, but the paranoia and vague fear of some hell hounds bursting into the room at any moment would not go away. So here I am; wrapped in soft blankets and wishing for my eyelids to droop low enough that maybe I could nod off.

In a swift movement, I flung the covers back and sat up. I can't lay here and glare at this clock for the next five hours so I might as well get an early start on the day. The cold wooden floor made goosebumps run up my body and I quickly pulled on a thick ashen hoodie. After tugging on pants and lacing up my boots, I headed out of my dull cabin, slamming the door behind me. In all honesty, I didn't care who I woke up; they can suffer with me.

The cold winter breeze ran its fingers through my mahogany hair and pinched my nose, making it pink. I roughly wiped away the tears forming in my golden eyes, cursing at Boreas under my breath.

"Don't blame Boreas. He's just doing his job, ma chérie." The soft voice made me flinch in surprise.

I sharply turned and narrowed my eyes at the French boy with his mane of blond hair and his heterochromia eyes.

"I can blame him if I want to." I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

The manticore purred softly, "Stubborn as ever," He walked over and held out a hand. "What are you doing up anyway, Josephine?"

I hesitated before lacing my fingers with his, seeing as no one was around to stare. "I should be asking you the same question, Zavid."

"I'll go first then," Zavid paused to swallow nervously. "I'm having nightmares again and sleep is impossible." He glanced down at me expectantly.

With a sigh, I simply mumbled, "Paranoia."

"You know what we should do?" He said, tugging me forward by the hand so I would walk with him.

"What?"

"Go somewhere and watch the sunrise. Would you like that, ma amour?" The manticore lightly squeezed my hand.

My reply was a squeeze back and I watched a smile spread on his lips. He led me to the Big House which was situated on a hill. The wooden cabin overlooked Camp Phoenix and its roof was perfect for watching the sun rise.

Zavid helped me up onto a ledge and I slowly climbed to a flatter part. He followed after me and sat himself down. I glanced over at him, wondering if it was okay to scoot closer. It seemed that he read my thoughts and draped a warm arm around my shoulders, pulling my closer.

"Talk to me about your nightmares." I whispered after a silence had settled over us.

"I, um, am in Tartarus somehow. Smothered in dirt and I can't get out. Suffocating and, and…" He fell quiet and with my head resting on his chest, I could hear his heart racing.

I immediately felt guilt grip my stomach and I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Zavid. You're here with me. To watch the sun rise."

The indigo sky faded into a shade of orange and pink as the sun peeked over the water from the ocean. I felt Zavid relaxing and a smile tugged onto my face. Any paranoia or fear was washed away in the warm, weak rays of light.

"Your hair looks as if it's glowing, chérie." The manticore murmured.

I glanced down at the hair draped over my shoulder and he was right; the rays made the red stand out.

"I like it." He pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on my head.

His soft purrs made my heart ache. Ache with this feeling that made me melt at the sight of him. At the thought of him. At the touch of him.

"I love you…" I whispered, wondering if my voice was faint enough that he didn't hear it and it floated away in the winter air.

"Je t'aime aussi." Zavid purred.

And I knew he meant every syllable.

* * *

 _Secret Santa for Princess PButter!_

 _(1 out of 2)_


End file.
